


The Two Faces of January

by j_alfie



Series: The Only Orphan in the World [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_alfie/pseuds/j_alfie
Summary: 伊利亚拜访索罗家





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Waiting Game中写过伊利亚的童年，这次写一写拿破仑  
> 斜体部分为俄语

在推开纱门之前，拿破仑以为他最大的麻烦会是鞋子上的泥点。然而现在这麻烦，怎么说呢，大得多了。

他的大块头苏联盟友正把自己卡在单人布艺沙发中，冲着屋子的女主人露出一种拿破仑从未见过的表情。他真地这样笑过吗？那算是一种笑吗？如果不是看到她手中的茶杯，拿破仑差点以为他的母亲被苏联人劫持了。

这不完全是一次毫无来由的突击家访。罗马的任务完成后，拿破仑怀着恋恋不舍之情迫不及待地脱离队伍，与另外两人约好新任务迫在眉睫时才恢复联系。「你知道在哪能找到我。」拿破仑隐约记得自己对苏联人说过类似的话，他指的可不是在这。

“你为什么要在那站着，拿破仑？”母亲简单而亲切地招呼他，像他期待了一路的那样，将他从索罗变回拿破仑。

只是现在一切都搞砸了。

“他已经全都告诉我了，可怜的伊利亚。”

拿破仑在母亲需要亲自站起来之前向起居室走去，把外套留在餐椅靠背上，一面解开衬衫袖口：“如果小可怜不介意我这么问的话，他都说了些什么？”

“说我刚刚移民到你们国家，而你是我在这里唯一的朋友。”伊利亚抬头看向拿破仑的神情自然了很多，恢复了他们在罗马时极为流行的那种略加克制的洋洋自得。那种神情并不让他显得十分聪明，拿破仑一直想提醒他，或许这会是个好时机。

母亲最终还是站了起来，轻轻拍了拍手掌：“我已经请他留下来吃晚饭了。我想我还记得乌卡汤的做法，虽然我们只有鲷鱼肉和一种河里的小野鱼。”她投给他们的新朋友一个抱歉的眼神。

伊利亚再度微笑了一下：“我很期待。”

他会满怀期待地吃完晚饭，然后找个路途遥远天色已晚的借口委婉礼貌地留下来，请他们打扫出一间用不着的客房。拿破仑在心里翻了个白眼。

“不过我们是否需要询问索罗先生的意见？”伊利亚喝完茶，端着杯子走向厨房，“他似乎还不知道我在这。”

“他在哪？”拿破仑问。

“你父亲在羊圈那边。”索罗太太透过苏联人高大的身躯与门框的夹缝答道。

“当然，我给你们的钱不是为了买独栋公寓，而是用来在这鬼地方盖羊圈。”拿破仑的风衣发出簌簌声。伊利亚从厨房的窗户看到他向谷仓的方向走去，浅色的身影先是滑入玻璃边缘的扭曲，而后消失在建筑物暗面。

那些野鱼确实很小，尤其当它们被放在伊利亚手掌上，使他显得像个树干化为手指的神话巨人。伊利亚划破鱼腹，用食指将内脏钩出来，触感令人作呕而又奇异地引诱着他。鱼泡只有指腹那么大，像是凝固的牛奶气泡。

索罗先生回来时，鱼汤已经开始散发香味，伊利亚则仍旧沉浸在格蕾丝对于这道苏联菜式的熟悉程度引发的讶异之中。他自己的母亲曾将乌卡汤作为她的拿手菜，所有参加过三次以上科里亚金宅宴会的人都有幸尝过。然而伊利亚大一些，他们不再雇得起厨师的时候，她却好像完全失去了烹饪的兴趣，任由她的儿子吃着面包和腌肉长大，进入「学校」以后才得以重温卷心菜的味道。

哈罗德·索罗步伐沉重，有点驼背，多半是年轻时辛苦工作所致。他最好的时候或许有六英尺高，现在已经远远不及了。伊利亚正盯着他看，那人转而取下挂在背带别针上的眼镜，瞧了瞧厨房里这个陌生的年轻人，却又没有一丝提问的欲望。

“亲爱的，这是伊利亚·科里亚金，”格蕾丝擦干双手，走上前拿过丈夫敞怀穿着权当外套的衬衫，“拿破仑的朋友。”

“你想在吃晚餐时穿上这件衬衫吗？”她紧接着说。

哈罗德的脊背在汗湿的白色短袖衫下不安地耸耸。拿破仑到这会也回来了，头发在额前打成卷曲细绺。“妈。”他提着行李箱上楼，经过格蕾丝身边时冲她点点头，汗珠随着甩落。

格蕾丝似乎试图将左手从右手中抽出来做些什么，但不到半途便放弃了。她返回厨房，哈罗德则进入起居室。他瞥了一眼依然在门廊遭受着冷落的伊利亚，依然什么都没说。

冷冻的鲷鱼肉让汤浑浊了一些，但不影响口感。伊利亚正欲开口称赞，便被电视里爆发出的又一阵笑声盖了过去。正在播放的是一个猜名人的娱乐节目，嘉宾似乎是位上了年纪的默片演员。他在电视上的不自在正如拿破仑在自己家一样。

年轻的索罗赶在笑声彻底熄灭之前举起杯子：“敬巴斯特·基顿。”

这句突兀的祝辞并没能让气氛立刻缓和。但拿破仑的母亲握住了他仍放在桌上的那只手，向丈夫投去不无鼓励的笑容。哈罗德受到感染，终于露出一点笑意，参与进来。

伊利亚喝完了白兰地，问：“谁是巴斯特·基顿？”

格蕾丝笑了起来，拍拍拿破仑的手背：“你这位朋友还有许多课要补。”

“当然，”对方切开一块鱼肉，“会说英语不意味着他就是个美国人了。”

“餐桌上有人会说俄语吗？”伊利亚故作轻松地接道。他短暂地瞥过另外两个人，目光落在哈罗德身上，如同在征求某种一家之主的许可。

“ _那便是我了，伊路沙。_ ”拿破仑仿佛冲他摇了摇头。那也可能是个错觉。

伊利亚同样并不真地认为拿破仑在这天下午碰过他，然而一切安顿完好、他被单独留在客房后，伊利亚发现夹克内袋里卷好的任务资料已经变作一打人权运动传单。他又等了一会，直到主卧室方向的脚步声停止足足两分钟，这才蹑手蹑脚地走上楼梯，来到拿破仑门前。

他的搭档把睡衣扣子扣到喉咙，为他开门之时显然刚刚从资料堆中脱身。伊利亚决定先磨蹭一会，既然对方如此积极进取的话。他将房间内部扫视一番，随后自在地迈开脚步巡查起来。

房门正对着衣柜，一侧是张不太宽敞的床，二者的缝隙间露出被填平的壁炉的轮廓。衣柜的款式即便在苏联都算不上新潮，索罗夫妇在把它从纽约的旧居搬下楼，再到这里搬上楼的时候是谁在帮忙呢，他禁不住想，脑海中紧接着浮现出两人如同无声电影一般一前一后一上一下地将这个大家伙威逼利诱着上楼梯的画面。

“敬巴斯特·基顿？说真的？”伊利亚回过头瞧着那画面中缺席的年轻人。

“省省吧，恐怖，他是谁你再清楚不过。”拿破仑说着他惯常的玩笑话，语气却一点都不像是开玩笑，技术上来讲他几乎是咬牙切齿了，“咱俩被柏林墙拆散的那个夜晚，希望你没忘了，百分之百基顿。”

伊利亚抱起双臂：“我很抱歉，我擅自来这确实不合——”

“ _你有什么可抱歉呢，伊利亚_ _·_ _尼科维奇？应该怪格蕾丝没有及时用上她全部的一百二十二磅把你挡在门外。你有个过于好客的母亲，我也有一个，我们扯平了。_ ”

伊利亚能感觉到自己的手正在拧断自己的上臂。时至今日，他早已明白美国人的刻薄言论只是他的生存必需品。如果可能，他甚至可以说服自己对这个因缺乏力量而过于依赖话术，同时反之亦然的人致以怜悯。但若说拿破仑身上还有点什么奇妙的力量，那便是激怒他的能力。

“那么我相信你还有个热衷于留下信物的父亲？”他用英语反问道。

“ _是啊，_ ”拿破仑扬了扬左手，伊利亚知道他的小指上有一枚两面神徽记的尾戒，“ _索罗家的雅努斯_ _*_ _，这里面有个笑话，还是说它不适合讲给共产主义脑袋听？_ ”

在说到「共产主义」这个词的时候，拿破仑失控的怒火就已经平息殆尽，他没有就此住口，但困惑与歉疚迅速充满了他。他根本不明白他为什么要站在铺满任务资料的桌子后面，在深更半夜的临时战略室对伊利亚说出这些话，他甚至不明白自己为什么发怒。在这之前伊利亚就在道歉不是吗。而现在他的嘴唇紧紧闭起来了，一脸担忧地望着他，好像他是什么连自控都无法做到的未成年人或患者，这一点反而又一点都不令他生气。

是否有这样一种古怪的亲密时刻，让人认为可以把所有最难以启齿最耸人听闻的秘密都告诉另一个人，过后才会后悔？对于拿破仑来说，这就是那个时刻。

他想告诉伊利亚的是，那个戒指是他挣到钱后买的第一件东西。他还买过很多戒指给他的母亲，从海瑞温斯顿，从蒂凡尼，各种宝石都有。他卖掉偷来的珠宝再大摇大摆地走进店里去买珠宝，有时候偷来的更好看，事实上大多数时候都是偷来的更好看，但是她应该拥有刻着她的名字、家姓、最后是夫姓的，属于她自己的东西。

“我也很抱歉，”他告诉伊利亚，“现在，如果你愿意谈谈伊斯坦布尔的话。”“晚安，牛仔。”那人双臂落回身体两侧，离开了他的卧室。

伊利亚在上午九点多醒来，他这辈子都没醒得这么晚过。经过主卧室时门关着，厨房摞着洗好的餐具，餐桌上的盘子里还剩下单人份早餐。伊利亚给自己倒了点奶，而后把瓶子放进冰箱，里面还放着格蕾丝前一晚准备好的半成品烩饭。他吃饭的时候才发现那是羊奶，带着经过处理的淡淡的膻味。伊利亚并不喜欢那个味道，但还是试着喝完了。

这天比前一天凉爽一些，伊利亚在餐后散步途中决定去瞧瞧索罗家的羊圈。他沿着昨天拿破仑走过的路朝谷仓的方向走去，那在屋里看着似乎不远，实际走起来却不然。这里肉眼可见的范围内都没有其他住家，只有草地无限衍伸出去，有点像在深水游泳，给人以某种不进反退的焦虑。

待到终于走近了，伊利亚开始听到谷仓里传来的声音。拿破仑正和哈罗德争执，听上去依然如昨晚或者之前任何一天一样尖刻。两分钟之后，伊利亚意识到他们不过是在为羊圈的事拌嘴。

他脚步不停地绕到另一侧走进去，帮助索罗先生把临时住在谷仓而不愿意搬家的羊弄到羊圈里——通过一手捞起一只夹在腋下运走的方式。

牲畜温暖柔软的肚皮令他想起昨晚的鱼。

当他运到第七只，老索罗忍不住说道：“你是我见过最有力气的人，科里阿金先生。”

这是他第一次在伊利亚面前开口说话，他大概确实是个生性沉默的人，疏于使用的嗓音听起来比真实年纪年轻得多。

“等着瞧吧，他能像超人一样把车举过头顶扔出去。”拿破仑伸出手揪住一只羊脖子上的绳套，低声说。

即便如此，伊利亚还是在回去之后慷慨地将浴室让给了他。哈罗德吃下妻子给他的药片便进了卧室，于是客厅中再次剩下伊利亚与格蕾丝两个人，仿佛时间倒流了整整一天。格蕾丝想必察觉到了其中的尴尬，提议他们看看相册。

而真地坐下来翻开相册，她似乎又有些迟来的害羞。她匆匆翻过一些较早的照片，其中包括她和哈罗德的结婚照，以及更早些时她穿着华丽礼服和精致洋装的留影。格蕾丝现在依然很美，但在那些照片里实在可以说光彩照人。哈罗德也是个长相正派的青年，而且没有了皱纹的掩饰，看上去愈发腼腆。

伊利亚的目光停在一张他把小时候的拿破仑扛在肩上的照片上，背景是某个军工厂的大门。“索罗先生没去过前线吗？”他轻声问。

格蕾丝笑了，告诉他哈罗德直到退休都一直是看门人：“这在雇主眼里是个好品质，你知道，踏实肯干。不过除此以外，我不敢说我或者拿破仑会是我们三人中对此最满意的那一个。”她翻到下一页，是拿破仑和他的木头飞机，机翼下方涂成白色的三个并排的格子算是窗户。

伊利亚洗过澡后借了一套拿破仑的旧睡衣，那可能是连拿破仑自己都穿不了了的一套，裤腿紧紧地箍在伊利亚小腿肚上。他向格蕾丝表达帮他清洗衣物的谢意时，感到有必要请求她原谅他的不得体。

午餐主菜是烩饭，哈罗德请妻子给伊利亚多添些，并邀请他多留一天，他们可以开车去农场看看。当天下午他和格蕾丝去了镇上采购生活用品。他们一走，家中的主人便敲开伊利亚的门，伊利亚却发现他两手空空。或许是为了防止他们继续前夜的恶毒辩论，拿破仑用吻封住他的嘴，并确保他从头到尾都没离开吻的约束。伊利亚忘了他的舌头除了敲打牙齿撬出讥诮评论，还能撬点别的。因为这个，以及其他一些原因，伊利亚整夜未眠。

凌晨四点钟，他从拿破仑的房间来到客厅。

哈罗德·索罗在不到六点的时候走出来，习惯性地去厨房拿出羊奶和两片未烤的吐司。他没戴眼镜，直到穿过厨房的门的时候才发现房间尽头的伊利亚。老索罗停在原处，艰难地背着他的驼背。奶瓶表面渐渐起了水雾，一滴滴地落到地上，发皱的手指聚拢到一起。

“ _我知道您所在的那座工厂，我在图书馆读过相关卷宗。_ ”伊利亚说，“ _战争后期我们曾从那内部得到过许多情报，有些至关重要，有些则完全错误。_ ”

“ _所以你是来杀我的。_ ”老人在一把椅子上坐下来，将瓶子放在餐桌上，目不转睛地看着他。

“ _我不想这么做。_ ”伊利亚挪了挪身子，“ _我曾经差点杀了索罗，也是在我们认识的第二天。我得承认我很庆幸那没发生，这次也一样。_ ”

老人被他逗笑了，他重新起身，朝着伊利亚走来：“ _我想他不会像你一样看待这件事。毕竟，_ ”他让自己重重地跌进沙发里，“ _我远不是他最想要的那个索罗，连他妈妈也不是。_ ”

“ _他想要一个盖茨比和一个布莱特_ _·_ _阿什利夫人。_ ”

“ _谁不想呢。_ ”

“ _我儿子错怪你了，你很「美国」，或许比他希望的还要多。_ ”哈罗德冲他露出笑容，终于同照片里的样子有了相似之处。不是那些嘴唇拥抱着半边牙齿的腼腆的单人照，而是工厂门前的那一张。

“ _无论如何，你能帮我转告他我今天不和你们一起去农场了吗？_ ”

拿破仑毫无障碍地接受了这个安排，两人吃过早餐便早早出发了。农场很远，但，伊利亚从哈罗德处得知，现在是收获草莓的好季节。

远处的谷仓逐渐消失在后视镜中，接着是索罗家涂着白色屋顶的房子。他们沿着草地中唯一的路一直开下去。车上的收音机始终开着，只是在这附近接收不到任何信号，只有一种低沉的、从不间断的沙沙声。伊利亚不知道为什么哈罗德和格蕾丝会住到这样的地方来，他当然认识很多住在这种地方的人，但他们中没有一个是自愿的。

忽然，他听到一个刺耳的急刹车似的声音。收音机本身也仿佛听见了似的，沙沙声变得更急躁，更膨胀，伊利亚明白他们快要开到那片草地的尽头了。他扭头看向他的搭档。

“你曾经希望你父亲参加战争吗？”他问。

对方竟好像早已料到这个问题一般冷静地继续驾驶，车内的杂音越来越大，他回答的声音也随着抬升：“那至少会给他的人生和家庭带来一点尊严。”

“我父亲参加过，那没有给任何人尊严。”

截止此时，伊利亚已经基本是在大喊大叫了。

“那么看来我们终归没有扯平啊，伊路沙！”

 

播音员在下一个弯道之后尖叫。

**Author's Note:**

> *冷笑话：Janus of Solo，单面两面神
> 
> 亨利说过他给拿破仑的一个角色设计是尾戒用Janus的图案是因为他爸爸是janitor看门人


End file.
